Life's Many Surprises
by YourImpossibleGirl
Summary: When 4 foster sisters witness a horrible crime, can the CSI's save them- not only from the killers, but from the foster system as well? Flangell with bits of Dantana.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi, this is my first fanfiction so please be nice! I would like to point out that I'm not a foster child, so I won't have personal insight on that. Please read and review,**

**Alexis**

**Disclaimer: I don't on CSI:NY, but I do own Callie, Elina, Adelaide and Annabel!**

Chapter 1

_Bang! Bang!_

She knew it was wrong to be relieved, but after hours of hearing agonized screams it was finally over. Callie looked at the clock on the wall _4:39pm. _At around 12:30pm earlier that day, 2 men had kicked down the door of their run down, dingy old house and knocked out her foster parents. Callie quickly realized that they weren't good guys and hustled her 3 younger 'siblings', Elina, Adelaide and Annabel, into the upstairs bathroom before locking the door. She knew the 2 men had seen her but that also meant that she had seen them, and with her photographic memory she would bring them down, if they survived this of course.

A few minutes later the screaming started, they weren't shocked or startled screams like one emits when they are scared, they were pain-filled, agonized wails that made 4 year old Annabel whimper whenever one was released. Then, with 2 loud bangs, it was over and Callie knew that the people who had tormented her for 2 years were dead and their killers would be coming after them next. She looked around for a way to escape but found none. There was a window but it was barred and bolted, not to mention 3 stories up.

She heard loud footsteps in the hall and _shushed_ her sisters. They sat in absolute silence for a few terrifying minutes before the footsteps faded and the front door slammed shut. 5 minutes later Callie unlocked the door and crept silently out, looking both way down the hall to see if there were any sign of the killers. When she saw the coast was clear, the beaconed for her sisters to follow her. Elina emerged first, her green/grey eyes wide with fear. She tugged on a the small hand in her grip and Adelaide popped her blonde head around the doorway, looking around in fright.

"Is it over Callie?" she asked quietly, her blue eyes probing her older sister for the answer. At her nod Adelaide let out her breath and her full body emerged from the bathroom.

The last of them to appear was a tiny girl with wide hazel eyes and strawberry blonde curls. She had Adelaide's left arm in a vice grip and had no intention of letting go. Her hazel eyes were glassed over with tears and her bottom lip was shaking.

"It's alright Annabel, the bad men are gone" as soon as Callie spoke Annabel burst into tears of relief and flung herself at the older girl. Callie turned to Elina and gestured for her to follow with Adelaide. They slowly made their way to their bedroom and closed the door.

"Ellie, I think we should run. I can't go back into the system just to go to another home like this and I can't put you 3 through that either. Plus, there is no guarantee that we will be placed together and I can't let that happen"

Elina nodded in agreement "We need to pack up our essentials and grab whatever things we could sell for money. They have a stash of it in their mattress as well" The four of them got to work, grabbing clothes, shoes, the money, their foster mom's jewellery, their foster dad's watch, Annabel's stuffed Rabbit, Adelaide's sketch pad and pencils, Elina's books and Callie's soccer ball. The packed all this into 4 backpacks and prepared to leave. As they were making their way down the stairs the heard police sirens, and they were close. Callie ushered them back upstairs and into their bedroom before looking around for the perfect place to hide. Her eyes landed on the cupboard and she steered them into it. She closed the cupboard door just as the police cars pulled up at their front door.

"Why are we hiding? The police can help us" whispered Adelaide looking inquiringly at Callie

"Yes, but they will also put us back in the system. Now _shush_" the older girl whispered back. The 4 of them could hear footsteps in their bedroom and muffled voices. They couldn't quite make out the words but they could tell it was 2 female and 1 male voice. None of them dared to move or make a sound, even 4 year old Annabel was silent. Callie prayed that they wouldn't be found, that the people would just leave. A bright light broke her thoughts as the cupboard doors were opened. The 4 of them looked up into the shocked faces of 2 beautiful women and a very handsome man.

Well, Callie never had been very religious.

****

(4:45pm, NYPD precinct)

"Flack! Take Angell and go down to 45 Martin Street! There are several reports of shots fired!" yelled the chief before disappearing into his office. Detective Don Flack sighed, he had been hoping to finish all his paperwork today. Not that he liked paperwork, or that he minded working a case with Detective Jessica Angell, but he was hoping just to get it out of the way.

"Well come on then Angell" he said before taking his jacket from the back of his chair and walking towards the door. His partner joined him and as he looked down at her a smile graced his handsome face. The 45 minute drive to the crime scene was filled with friendly bickering, sexual innuendo and very little serious discussion. The pulled up in front of a run down, 3 storey white house. There was paint peeling on the outside of the house and the front screen door was standing beside the actual door, torn completely off its hinges. The white painted wooden door groaned loudly when Don pushed it open and the scene it revealed wasn't pretty. 2 mutilated bodies were tied to wooden chairs in the middle of what looked to be the living room. The bodies were a man and a women, _married_ Jess thought, going by the wedding rings on their fingers. Jess looked around while Don radioed for back up and the CSI's. Then the 2 detectives went outside to gather witness statements from the neighbors.

"So you were asleep and woken by the gunshots?" clarified Jess, who was currently interviewing a tired looking women in her mid 30's.

"Yes"

"Did you see any suspicious vehicles or people around?" the women shook her head and after a few more routine questions, Jess thanked her and turned to leave.

"Detective!" the women's voice made Jess turn around and walk back.

"Yes?"

"Have you found the children? Were they there? Were they hurt?" her voice got higher at the end when she thought of children getting hurt.

"No, there was no sign of them" Jess was troubled, was this a murder and a kidnapping? "How many children did they have, and what were their names and ages?"

"They had four children, foster children actually. They were the sweetest things. The oldest, Callie, is 13 I believe, she's beautiful, truly gorgeous and very protective. Then there was Elina, she is so incredibly smart, she's 11. Adelaide is next, she's 7 and an amazing artist. Annabel's the baby, she's 4" the women finished up, looking rather troubled and concerned.

"Thank you Mrs. Clemens" Jess turned and walked away again but this time she wasn't stopped. She saw Don sitting on the stairs outside the house, looking at his cell phone. He stood when he saw her approaching

"Anything out of the neighbors?" he asked

"Yeah, they have 4 foster children. A 13, 11, 7 and 4 year old" Don's face took upon the same troubled, worried look as Jess's did when she first heard that information. Before they could discuss it further, 2 police cars and a CSI truck pulled up, along with the M.E van. Stella, Mac and Hawkes jumped out of the van and went to grab their kits out of the trunk while the officers immediately started taping off the crime scene and doing other various tasks.

"What have we got?" Mac asked as the 3 CSI's approached the crime scene.

"2 DOA's in the living room believed to be the home owners Helen and Henry Carpenter. Their 4 foster children, Callie, Elina, Adelaide and Annabel are missing so far. We haven't searched the house yet so it's possible they're still inside" Flack reported as the 3 CSI's and 2 detectives made their way up the 3 front stairs and into the house. Stella immediately started taking photos while Hawkes looked at the bodies and Mac bagged and tagged. When Stella was finished she indicated for Jess and Don to follow her before making her way upstairs. She was looking at the ground as she walked and it took the 2 detectives a few seconds to realize she was following muddy footprints and photographing them as she went.

"The footprints lead up the stairs, then go up and down the hall before going back downstairs. The killer was looking for something" Stella concluded as she made her way up to the 3rd level of the house. There was only 1 room on this floor, _the kid's room_ Jess concluded as the saw the 4 names stenciled on the white door. Don pushed open the door and the 3 of them looked around. There were 4 single beds in a row with 4 plain dressers and 4 side tables. The walls were painted plain white and the floors creaked with every step the detectives took. There was a single cupboard on the far side of the room.

"This is very plain for a child's room" commented Jess, looking at the 4 identical beds.

"Foster kids don't have a lot of stuff, Jess, sometimes they have nothing but the clothes they wear" reminded Stella in a sad voice, thinking back to her own childhood. Jess and Don shot her sympathetic looks but she either ignored or missed them. The 3 of them started looking around for anything but mainly for the kids.

"A lot of their clothes are gone" commented Don as he looked through the dressers "Either that or they never had many to begin with" Either option was believable. The three of them made their way toward the far side of the room, where the cupboard was located. Jess said a silent prayer that they would find the missing kids as Don flung the cupboard doors open… to reveal 2 scared and 2 worried kids.

"Merde" cursed the eldest one, Callie Jess remembered, and Jess's eyebrows shot up. (Shit)

"Hi, I'm Detective Angell and these are Detectives Flack and Bonasera. Who are you?" she already knew their names but just wanted to make sure.

"Callie, Elina, Adelaide and Annabel" replied Callie shortly and it was immediately obvious to the detectives that she wasn't going to be the most open and friendly person in the beginning.

"Are any of you hurt?" asked Stella, concerned for the tiny children hiding in the cramped closet. This time, however, Callie hesitated before replying with a short "No" None of them believed her but they continued their questioning anyways.

"Did you see the man who did this?" Stella questioned, keeping her voice kind and soft so she didn't scare them. Elina, Adelaide and Annabel shook their heads but Callie nodded, an action that worried the adults in front of her "Did he see you?" she directed the question at Callie hoping to get a verbal answer out of her but she merely hesitated, looked at the ground, bit her lip and nodded.

Jess, Don and Stella sighed in unison, this meant that the killers might come after the kids. Inside, however, the realized that this made their jobs much easier- they had a material witness.

"You'll need to come with us" stated Don looking at the kids who were still crowded in the closet. Callie looked like she was about to argue but Elina simply laid her hand on her older sister arm and the elder girl sighed. Don gestured for them to get out of the cupboard but instead of doing so, the 3 younger children looked at Callie for direction. She nodded and proceeded to climb out from her position at the front right of the cupboard. Elina followed her, crawling out from her position across from Callie. Callie reached into the cupboard and lifted Annabel out, not releasing her hold on the young girl, merely shifting her to her other arm and straightening up. Annabel relaxed in her sisters arms and lay her head on Callie's shoulder. During this, Adelaide had climbed out of the cupboard and latched herself onto Elina's arm.

"Lead the way detectives" said Callie, smiling slightly up at them. When she spoke the detectives noticed the accent in her voice, one that they hadn't picked up when she was speaking in short, staccato words. They also realized how tiny she was, how tiny they all were. Both Stella and Jess stood at 5"8, while Don stood at 6"2, but all three of them towered over the girls in front of them. Callie was the tallest but couldn't have been taller than 5"0 or 5"1. She was even shorter than Lindsay, who stood at 5"3. Elina was just shorter than Callie, standing at about 4"8 or 4"9 while the younger 2 were shorter. Adelaide barely came up to Don's waist and Annabel was just taller than his knees. Stella led the way with the children behind her and Jess and Don behind them. All four of them were carrying backpacks containing the things they had planned to run away with. When they emerged from the house the with 4 kids, Mac and Hawkes let out a relieved breath, grateful that they were safe.

"Flack and I will take them back to the precinct. Can you call us when you need them at the lab?" Jess asked, standing with the kids in front of her and Don's car. Stella nodded at Jess, smiled at the kids then walked away to join Mac and Hawkes. Jess opened the door for the kids, not realizing that they didn't have a child seat for Annabel. Before she voiced her concerns, Elina piped up

"It's alright, she can sit on mine or Callie's lap. It's what we always do" Jess nodded and smiled before getting in the passenger seat. The first five minutes of the ride were silent before Adelaide and Annabel started whispering in the backseat, Elina and Callie joining them occasionally. Jess tried to hear what they were saying but soon comprehended that they weren't speaking English.

'_Greek'_ she realized _'They all speak Greek' _They continued their whispering for most of the ride but about 10 minutes before they arrived at the precinct they was complete silence in the back seat. Jess looked back and saw the they had all fallen asleep, lying all over each other but looking peaceful and innocent. Adelaide, who was sitting in the middle seat, was sound asleep on Elina's shoulder while the older girl was lying against the car door in a position that couldn't be comfortable. Callie was sitting on the other side of Adelaide leaning with her back against the door and her legs on Adelaide's. Annabel was sound asleep on her lap, her head on Callie's chest, her legs straddling the older girl and her thumb in her mouth. Callie's arms were wrapped protectively around Annabel, holding her close and safe. Jess's heart warmed at the sight before she turned back to face the front.

"They're asleep" she stated simply, barely keeping the emotion out of her voice but Don heard it anyway. He turned to smile at her and replied softly

"They've been through a lot today" Jess merely nodded than turned to face the window, lost in deep thought.

"They'll be alright you know" Don's voice broke through her thoughts and she turned to him once again.

"What makes you think I was thinking about that?" she replied, unwilling to let him know that he was dead on.

"Because I know you Jess. We've been partners for a year and I saw that look in your eyes when you turned to the window. You're worried about them" he said softly, looking away from the road to look into her eyes. His blue eyes pierced her chocolate brown ones, making Jess wonder if he could see straight into her soul. She turned away blushing and Don grinned before he too turned to face the road. 5 minutes later they pulled up outside the precinct. Jess turned around to wake the kids but found that Callie was already wake and looking around with calculating eyes.

"Callie, it's alright. We're at the precinct. You and your sisters fell asleep on the drive here" she explained in a soothing voice, which calmed the hyper-alert girl. During this exchange, Don had gotten out of the car and walked around to open both Jess's and Callie's doors. Callie looked slightly shocked at this and Jess felt overwhelming sympathy for her. Callie smiled slightly at Don and proceeded to get out of the car without waking the still-sleeping Annabel.

"I can take her" Jess said, looking at the sleeping girl in Callie's arms. Callie hesitated but handed the 4 year old over, watching as Jess settled the small girl in her arms. Satisfied that her sister was safe, Callie turned her attention to waking her other sisters.

"AJ, Ellie wake up. We're here" she said shaking the 2 girls but only getting a response out of one.

"Lia? Where are we?" asked Elina, yawning at the end of her sentence.

"We're at a NYPD precinct in the city Ellie. Can you get AJ up?" replied Callie, smiling down at her sleepy sister.

"Oh. I can try to get AJ up but it probably won't work" Elina said, shrugging her shoulders and hopping out of the far side door.

"Good point. So how are we going to get her out of the car? I can't carry her" contemplated Callie, obviously forgetting the 2 detectives that could help them. Don sighed and walked up to the car door, reaching in to grab the still sleeping 7 year old.

"What are you doing!" exclaimed Callie, her eyes wide with panic. Don lifted Adelaide out of the car and into his arms before turning to face the panicking teenager.

"I'm just here to help, it's alright" he said softly and it seemed to work. Callie calmed down and closed the door before following Jess and Don into the precinct.

**So what do you think? Please review, even if only to say it sucked! The next chapter will be up tomorrow.**

**Alexis**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you so much to all who reviewed! They made me sooooo happy, you can ask my sister I was jumping around the house like an idiot :) So in light of that, I would like to dedicate this chapter of Life's Many Surprises to luckybluedog, runner043, jessicaflack, CSI4lyfNCIS13 and terriberri23 because your reviews made my day!**

**Alexis**

Chapter 2

As soon as they walked through the doors, all eyes were on them. Obviously the other officers weren't used to seeing the partners with 4 kids, especially since the 2 they were carrying were still sound asleep. No one said anything out right but whispers started all around the bull pen. Jess sighed and Don rolled his eyes at them but Elina and Callie were clearly uncomfortable with having everyone's eyes on them. Noticing this, Jess ushered the girls out of the bullpen and into the break room. Don followed and stood in the doorway watching as Jess gently lay Annabel down on the couch, covering her tiny form with a blanket. He smiled gently at the picture before doing the same thing to Adelaide and turning to face the older girls.

"Are you girls hungry?" they both hesitated but nodded, blushing at the thought of strangers actually caring. Don looked sympathetic "Do you like Chinese food?" He laughed when he saw their eyes light up and got out his phone to order.

"Are you sure it is alright with you to buy for us?" asked Elina nervously, playing with her fingers and looking down. Jess looked shocked but nodded firmly. The 2 girls smiled at her and went to sit beside their still sleeping sisters.

20 minutes later the delivery guy showed up at the precinct with their orders. Don was outside to meet him and as soon as he re-entered the bullpen, he was mobbed by officers who obviously thought it was for them.

"Sorry guys, this is for the girls" he said, shooting them a smile and heading in the direction of the break room. There was a collective groan from the room but everyone went back to their original places. Don was still grinning when he entered the break room to find that everyone was awake. Adelaide was quietly sketching at the table while Annabel, Callie and Elina were rolling a soccer ball to each other on the floor. Jess was standing in the corner, looking on. Everyone looked up when he entered with the food but unlike the officers in the bull pen, no one made any move to attack the food.

"I just ordered a few of Jess and my favorites, I hope you like them" he said smiling at the kids.

"We learn quickly that being picky means we go hungry. It will be perfect, thank you" said Callie, fully smiling for the first time. Don set the Chinese on the table and gestured for the kids to grab what they wanted. They didn't make a move for the food, merely stared at the 2 detectives with a shocked look.

"What's wrong?" asked Jess from her corner as she moved to stand beside Don.

"Adults should always get their food first, never the children" answered Adelaide in a shocked voice, clearly surprised that they even offered.

"It's alright, really, you go ahead" Jess replied, smiling at the small girl who looked at Callie before rushing towards the food. Elina followed and Callie picked up Annabel before she too made her way to the table. Adelaide was smiling brightly at the sight of the food and grabbed a plate before dealing out a little of everything for herself. Elina did the same thing and after setting Annabel on a chair, so did Callie. The girls were all smiling as they passed around the food but Jess and Don were surprised at how little they took. They moved back when they were done to sit on the floor and eat.

"Is that all you would like? You can have as much as you want" asked Jess, concerned for the almost too thin girls.

"This is already more than we are usually allowed. Are we really allowed more?" asked Annabel in a small voice, looking up at the brunette detective in wonder. Jess nodded vehemently and gestured for the food before grabbing Don's arms and signally to Callie that she'd be back in a minute. Standing outside the doors of the break room, out of the girls hearing range, Jess looked up at Don with pain in her eyes.

"We have to help them" she whispered in a pleading voice, her chocolate eyes begging him. The look on his face told her he agreed.

"I know Jess, I know"

"I mean, did you see how they acted. They were so nervous telling us they were hungry and then so shocked when we said they could have as much as they liked. I…" she was cut off by Don

"I _know_ Jess" he said putting emphasis on the word 'know' "We can and we will" she smiled at him and he smiled back. They stared at each other, completely lost in each other, until the heard peeling laughter from inside the break room. With one last look, they turned and re-entered the room to find Annabel screeching with laughter from being relentlessly tickled by Callie, they others laughing as they watched. The 2 detectives smiled at the sight. They made their way over to the remainder of the Chinese, grabbed chopsticks and proceeded to finish whatever was left.

"Hey!" Don exclaimed as Jess stole the last piece of sweet and sour chicken from his box and ate it. She just smiled sweetly at him and he did the same back at her before stealing the rest of her food.

"That was mine!" she yelled, playfully glaring at him.

"Ah payback" Don said and it was silent for a few seconds before Callie and Elina started giggling. The 2 detectives turned to them and they tried to reign their laughs in but failed, miserably.

"What's so funny?" Don asked, smiling at the giggling girls.

"Nothing" they replied in unison but took one look at each other and burst out laughing, again.

"What?" Don whined, but he was still smiling, as was Jess. It was nice to see the girls laugh.

"Are...you…sure…you…aren't…together?" laughed Callie breathlessly, causing both detectives to blush and purposely look anywhere but each other.

"Yes" they mumbled, still blushing.

"Well you sure don't act like it!" the 2 exclaimed before bursting out into more laughter.

5 minutes later Elina and Callie had calmed down and Jess and Don had finally gotten the blush to recede from their cheeks. Suddenly Jess shivered with the cold and looked around for her coat.

"Have any of you seen the coat I was wearing?" she questioned looking around. Adelaide came up to her with her coat and nervously handed it to her

"I'm sorry, I was so cold and as an orphan you learn to do whatever and I didn't know it was yours I'm sorry" she rambled, almost in tears. Jess was shocked. She took her coat and wrapped it around the small girls shoulders, kneeling down to her level.

"Hey, Adelaide, it's alright, I'm not mad at all, really, it's okay" she comforted, wiping the tears from the girls cheeks.

"Really? It's just this isn't very warm and we don't have air conditioning at our foster home" she said pulling on the edge of her thin dress. Jess looked around and saw they were all wearing the same thing- a thin dress, sandals and their hair out with a ribbon. Callie had wrapped Annabel in the only blanket in the room but other than that none of them had a jacket of any kind. And if Jess was shivering in her long sleeve T-shirt

"You must be freezing!" she exclaimed and Elina and Callie reluctantly nodded, Adelaide was warm now that Jess had given her Jess's jacket.

"Do you have any warmer clothes?" asked Don, concerned for the girls but they just shook their head.

"We didn't think to bring any" stated Callie, cursing her foolishness.

"That's alright, we might be able to find you something. A blanket maybe?" Jess said smiling slightly. Don nodded and walked out of the room to try and find any blankets that they might have laying around.

"Hey Martinez!" he called to a fellow detective sitting near his desk

"Yeah Flack?" Martinez called back, looking up from his paperwork.

"Do we have any blankets laying around?" Flack asked, getting a strange look from Martinez until he remembered the 4 small kids that Flack had come in with.

"Yeah, they should be in the storage cabinet in the locker room"

"Thanks!" Flack yelled as he turned to leave. He returned to the break room with 4 blankets and 2 cups of coffee- for him and Jess. He entered the room to see that Jess was on the couch braiding Adelaide's waist length hair while Annabel was drawing in Adelaide's sketch pad, Elina was reading a well worn copy of 'The Truth About Forever' by Sarah Dessen and Callie was writing in what looked like a diary.

"Hey, I got some blankets for you girls" he said upon entering the room and as soon as he said that, Elina and Callie ran up to him, stopping just in front of him. He handed Callie the blankets and she smiled at him before handing one to Elina and heading back over to the couch to give a blanket to Adelaide, who in turn returned Jess her jacket. Elina however stayed in front of Don, looking at the detective with indecision all over her pretty face. The she unexpectedly wrapped her arms around him, her arms going just under his rib cage.

"Thank you Detective" she whispered into his chest. Shocked, Don slowly wrapped his arms around the small girl and hugged her back.

"You're Welcome Elina"

"Ellie" she said quietly "You can call me Ellie" she removed her arms and walked back over to where her sisters and Jess were sitting. She sat down next to Callie and put her head on her sisters shoulder before opening her book again.

**Once again, please read and review. I'm so sorry that this chapter was so much shorter but my sister Evangeline is sick and my parents are in Japan so I was looking after her!**

**Alexis**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was 7:00pm before they were called to the lab and Annabel was pretty much asleep. Nonetheless Callie gathered her up in her arms and wrapped the blanket around her tiny body. Don lead the way with Elina and Adelaide following and Callie, with Annabel in her arms, and Jess bringing up the rear. They walked through they now half empty bull pen and out into the car park where Jess helped Callie get in with Annabel before getting in herself.

"Merci" Callie said, not expecting a reply (Thank You)

"Vous êtes bienvenu" Jess replied in perfect French, stunning Callie. (You're welcome)

"Parlez-vous francais?" asked Callie and Jess simply nodded (Do you speak French?)

The short drive to the crime lab was silent, with Don, Jess, Callie, Ellie and Adelaide all deep in thought and Annabel fast asleep. When they arrived Jess got Annabel out with no objections and the other three hopped out behind her. Stella met them at the door and smiled when she saw Annabel in Jess's arms.

"That's a good look for you Jess" the CSI stated and Jess looked at her shocked

"Stella!"

"What! I'm just saying" she smiled secretly and turned to walk into the building. Jess shook her head and followed, as did everyone else. Stella met up with Mac when the elevator doors opened on the lab levels and the 2 CSI's led everyone to the break room to get situated. When they were settled Don and Jess started talking about safe houses, Annabel stayed sound asleep on the couch and the other 3 started talking quietly in Greek. 5 minutes later, Stella walked back into the room

"Callie, could you come with me please?" she asked sweetly, smiling softly at the girl. Callie looked up startled, her blue eyes filled with panic

"Callie, il est bien. Ils vont juste te poser quelques questions et vous obliger à donner à un artiste de croquis une description du tueur" said Jess, trying to calm the girl down by speaking in French (Callie, it's alright. They are just going to ask you some questions and get you to give a sketch artist a description of the killer). Callie calmed and followed the Greek CSI out the door, trusting the detectives to protect her sisters.

Stella led Callie to Mac's office, hoping that the teen would be helpful. Both Mac and a sketch artist were waiting there and the both looked up when Stella and Callie entered.

"Callie, this is Mac Taylor, he runs the crime lab, and Luke Walters, a sketch artist who works here. We are going to ask you some questions then you can give Luke your description of the killer, okay?" Callie merely nodded, not exactly comfortable around so many new people.

"Callie, can you tell me what happened?" asked Mac in as gentle a voice as possible. She nodded and swallowed

"2 men broke into our house at around 12:30pm today and knocked out our foster parents. I realized that we were in danger so I got my sisters and took them upstairs and into the bathroom before locking the door. A few minutes later the screaming started, horrible, agonized cries that made Angel cry. At 4:39pm there were 2 loud bangs and the screaming stopped. I was so relieved. Then I heard footsteps climbing the stairs and made sure my sisters and I made no noise whatsoever. The footsteps went past the door and then back again before going back downstairs and out the door. I waited for 5 minutes before I unlocked the bathroom door and we all went straight to our bedroom. We gathered our things, we didn't want to go back into foster care, we were going to run away. Then I heard the police sirens and we all hid in the cupboard. Then you came and found us and took us back to the NYPD precinct" she finished in a rush, speaking as fast as possible. She looked up and saw both Mac and Luke staring in shock and confusion and Stella staring in shock "What"

"Callie, you do know you just spoke in perfect Greek?" said Stella in her native language and Callie shook her head.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes when I am nervous or scared I speak in my native languages- either French or Greek. I'm sorry, I didn't realize I wasn't speaking English" she said in English.

"It's alright, Stella can translate for us. She's Greek to" said Mac, smiling at the nervous teen. Stella quickly recounted Callie's story while both Callie and Luke sat in silence. When she was done, Stella turned to face Callie.

"Okay Callie, that was perfect. Can you tell Luke what he looked like?" she nodded but instead of talking she gave them a piece of folded paper that the CSI's hadn't realized she had. Stella unfolded in and on it there was a perfect drawing of a man.

"You drew this?" Stella asked in shock and Callie nodded

"His hair was my color and his eyes were brown, he was about Don's height, just shorter and built like him too" she said simply, like it was no big deal.

"Don?" asked Mac, slightly stunned that she referred to the detective by his first name.

"Yes, he told us to called him that, and said to call Detective Angell, Jess" Stella nodded and had a few quiet words with Mac before walking over to Callie to take her back to the break room. However, when Stella reached for the girl she flinched unconsciously before realizing what she had done.

"I'm sorry, I don't like to be touched" she stuttered quietly but Stella's mind made a different conclusion.

"Callie, were you beaten?" Stella asked quietly but Callie didn't reply "Oh God. Come on, let's get you back to your sisters" She directed the girl out of Mac's office and down the hall without touching her. They quickly arrived back at the break room to find that Adelaide was half asleep and Elina was reading a different book.

"Don, Jess, can I talk to you" Stella said quietly and the 2 detectives followed curiously. When they were outside the break room Stella started to speak.

"I think Callie was beaten" she stated simply, looking curious after neither detective reacted like she thought.

"That's what we thought too" said Jess sadly "She was very reluctant to touch and overly protective of her sisters. Plus, when we asked her if anyone was hurt when we first found them? She hesitated and her sisters looked at her"

"She's hurt and needs someone to look at her injuries but she won't admit she has them" said Don and the girls agreed. After they talked for a few more minutes Stella made her way back to Mac's office and Jess and Don slipped back into the break room to find Callie quietly singing, in French, to Adelaide.

"Des images me reviennent  
Comme des souvenirs tendres  
D'une ancienne ritournelle  
Autrefois en décembre  
Je me souviens il me semble  
Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble  
Je retrouve dans un sourire  
La flamme des souvenirs  
Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble  
Je retrouve dans un sourire  
La flamme des souvenirs  
De très loin un écho  
Comme une braise sous la cendre  
Un murmure à mi-mots  
Que mon coeur veut comprendre  
Une ancienne ritournelle  
Loin du froid de décembre" she finished her song still not looking up to see the 2 detectives in the doorway.

"What was she singing?" Don whispered in Jess's ear, making her shiver in delight.

"Once Upon a December from Anastasia in French" she whispered back, turning to face him so that their lips were millimeters away. They locked gazes and what Jess saw in her partners ice blue eyes made her shiver again. Just as they were about to close the gap between them, Ellie cleared her throat, causing them to break apart- quickly. Ellie was smiling sadly at them

"Qualquer um de você fala o português?" at their confused looks she smiled brighter "Bom. Você é perfeito para se. Amor verdadeiro" she finished almost sadly. Neither Jess nor Don had any idea what she had said to them but they brushed it off for now. (Do either of you speak Portuguese? Good. You are perfect for each other. True love)

"What did you need Ellie?" asked Don quietly, not wanting to disturb the 2 sleeping children or Callie who was still singing quietly.

"Just to remind you that people are still around and it's not the best place to kiss" she said looking up at them. Jess and Don blushed and walked over to the table where she was sitting.

"Thanks Ellie" said Jess and the 11 year old smiled softly.

"Você é bem-vindo" she replied in Portuguese, still smiling (You are welcome).

"What language is that" Jess questioned

"Portuguese" came the reply but not from Ellie. Callie had made her way over to the 3 of them while they were talking.

"Do you speak it as well" asked Don

"Enough to know what she said before" the cryptic reply came but the detectives just smiled.

"Callie, we have a safe house set up for you and your sisters. Either Jess and I, Mac and Stella or Danny, Lindsay and Hawkes will be guarding you at all times but both Jess and I will be there most of the time anyways" said Don, almost as if confirming it with the 13 year old.

"Lia" she said and both Don and Jess looked confused but Ellie smiled ecstatically "People I trust call me Lia" she clarified and both of the detectives were honored. They knew it was a very difficult thing for people to earn Callie's, no _Lia's_, trust.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to my twin sister Kayte, as a good luck token for her gymnastics competitions today and tomorrow.  
Also for Runner043, I know that the whole many languages thing might seem unrealistic to many but my parents made sure that Kayte and I could speak at least 3 languages before we even started school! But yeah,they are pretty smart kids :)**

**Alexis**

Chapter 4

The next week was spent going between the lab and the precinct, answering questions and helping wherever possible. At night they either stayed in the break room, or went home with the detectives. 'It'll be like a sleepover' Adelaide had stated when trying to convince Don to stay the night at Jess's with them.

One night all 6 of them- Callie, Elina, Adelaide, Annabel, Don and Jess- lay cramped in the crime lab break room. Elina, Adelaide and Annabel shared one couch while Jess and Don shared the other. Callie had insisted that she sleep in the armchair, knowing it would hurt one of the adults more than it would hurt her. However it wasn't a peaceful night. Jess and Don were woken in the middle of the night my whimpers and soft cries and pleads.

"No, no don't, I'm sorry, please no" small whimpered phrases like that were repeated over and over in between the thrashing around.

"Lia, Lia wake up, it's only a dream, it's alright" whispered Jess desperately trying to wake the terrified girl while Don looked on in concern. After a few more minutes of whispered comfort, Callie jolted awake, terrified and crying. Seeing this, Jess wrapped her arms around the shaking girl and held her tight, sitting on the armchair and pulling Callie onto her lap

"Rien ne va vous blesser. Vous êtes sûr. Je promets. Il est bien, tout est bien" she whispered to the petrified teen over and over like a mantra. (Nothing is going to hurt you. You are safe. I promise. It is alright, everything is alright). Don walked over to the sink and grabbed a glass of water before walking back and handing it to the still shaking girl. Callie lay her head on Jess's shoulder and buried her face in the detectives neck, wrapping one arm around the older women's waist. Eventually she calmed down but never made a move to get up from her position on Jess's lap. Jess had started stroking the girls hair and was still whispering words of comfort to her in French. When Callie's breathing evened out, Jess started to get up but a hand shot out and grabbed hers and Don's, pulling them back towards her.

"Please don't go, he'll come back" Callie whispered brokenly, keeping her tight grip on both their arms. Don and Jess looked at each other, silently communicating about what to do. Jess nodded and Don bent down and scooped up the small teenager before carrying her over to the couch they had previously been sharing. Looking at the clock they saw that it was 5:30 am already and there was no point in both of them going back to sleep.

"You sleep Jess, I don't need it. I'll wake you when you need to be up" Don promised, his eyes turning pleading when he saw she was about to argue. Jess sighed in resignation and lay down next to where Don was sitting, Callie laying on his lap sleeping soundly. As soon as she closed her eyes, Jess was asleep. Don started absentmindedly stroking her hair as he looked around the room. Annabel, Adelaide and Elina were all still asleep, not woken by Callie's nightmare. Don let his mind wander to the beautiful women sleeping at his side. Jessica Angell was truly gorgeous and not only that, they were best friends and got along so well. They knew more about each other than anyone else and spent so much time together both in and out of work. He could honestly say he was falling for Jessica Angell, for his gorgeous, smart, funny, sweet partner. He wouldn't say that he was in love with her but her was definitely falling.

Don was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize that it was now 7:30 am and people were starting to come to work. They couldn't get into the break room as they locked it last night but the walls were made of glass and it might look slightly strange for a detective to be sitting amongst sleeping girls, one of whom is his partner.

"Jess, Jess time to wake up" he said shaking her.

"Go 'way" she mumbled before turning to face the back of the couch.

"Jess, seriously, it's time to get up" he tried again only to get the same result.

"Jess! Mac and the Chief are coming!" he falsely exclaimed, making the urgency in his voice sound as believable as possible.

"What! Where! Whoa!" she exclaimed sitting up and proceeding to fall off the couch "That was NOT funny Flack!" she exclaimed, punching her laughing partner in the leg- hard.

"Ow Jess, that hurt!" he whined but she just punched him again and walked over to the counter

"Coffee?"

"Yes please!" she smiled at his enthusiastic answer and flipped the coffee machine on.

"Should we wake the girls or just let them sleep?" she asked looking around at the still sleeping girls spread out on 2 couches.

"Let them sleep" her partner replied before gently laying Callie's head, which had been on his lap, on the couch before walking over to join Jess "Hey, you okay?" he asked seeing the faraway look on Jess's face.

"Yeah of course, I'm just… worried, about Callie. I've had nightmares before but she was petrified Don! It took hours for her to calm down!" Impulsively, Don wrapped his arms around Jess's thin waist and pulled her close, offering a little comfort just by being there. Jess let out a breath and relaxed into him, getting lost in the feeling of his body and hers.

"She'll get past it. One day she'll wake up and realize that nothing haunted her that night. But until then we just have to help her. Okay?" he whispered into her neck, make her shudder in delight. She nodded, unable to form a coherent sentence and he held her for a few more minutes until their moment was ruined by the pop of the coffee maker, bringing the back to reality. On a whim, Don pressed his lips to Jess's temple before squeezing her tightly and reluctantly letting her go. Both of them immediately missed the warmth the others body provided by they both pushed it to the back of their minds and got focus on the day ahead.

Their choice to let the girls sleep wasn't relevant for very long. At almost dead on 8 o'clock, Callie sprung awake from her position on the couch. She looked around, panicking when she didn't recognized the room she was in, but calmed when she saw her sisters on the other side of the room. She saw Don and Jess sitting at the far table, talking, with steaming cups of coffee in their hands. She remembered last night and was instantly embarrassed but slowly made her way over to the detectives.

"Good morning" she said, smiling slightly at them. Jess and Don turned to look at her, smiling softly back at her.

"Bonjour" said Jess "Êtes-vous bien?" (Good morning. Are you okay?)

"Oui, Merci" Callie replied (Yes, Thank you)

"Maith maidin" said Don, not expecting Callie to snap her head to look at him (Good morning)

"Agat labhair Gaelic?" she asked in perfect Gaelic, looking shocked. Don's eyes widened and he nodded while Jess looked on this exchange with shock and curiosity (You speak Gaelic?)

"Mo seanathair muin me" he replied and Callie nodded (My grandfather taught me).

"Would you like anything to eat?" Callie asked in English as it was the only language both of the detectives understood. She had noticed that they only had coffee, no food.

"It's fine" said Don, looking at Jess for confirmation. She nodded.

"Are you sure? I was just going to make toast" Both the detectives nodded, saying they were fine, and Callie went over to start making breakfast. She put 2 pieces of bread in the toaster, got out the milk, the strawberry jam and the rice crispies. She poured 4 glasses of milk before making 2 bowls of cereal and finishing making the toast. When that was done she put the breakfast on one of the tables and went to wake her sisters.

"Ellie, time to get up. Breakfast is on the table" the now awake 11 year old groaned but rolled over , and off the couch. Callie, Don and Jess burst out laughing and Ellie scowled at them but picked herself up off the floor and trudged over to the table and started munching on her toast- still scowling.

"Don't worry Ellie, Jess did exactly the same thing earlier" said Don, causing Jess to start scowling and Ellie to start giggling. During this, Callie had managed to get Annabel up and had place her on some pillows on a chair at the table.

"Morning" she sung before started eating her cereal. 10 minutes later, Callie still hadn't been successful in getting Adelaide up.

"Addy come on, please" she begged, shaking her sister. After that didn't work she got up and went over to the sink.

"Giving up Callie?" asked Jess but Callie just laughed.

"Nope, Addy hates getting wet, so this should wake her up" the teen replied, still laughing, before walking over to her sister with a full glass of water.

"Adelaide, you have 3 seconds to get up or you're getting wet. 1…2…3!" exclaimed Callie before mercilessly dumping the entire glass on her unsuspecting sister.

"EEEEEEKKKKKK" Addy exclaimed, jumping 10 feet in the air "CALLIE!"

"Yes?" she asked innocently, as if she hadn't just dumped water on the younger girl.

"Why am I wet?" Adelaide demanded, glaring at Callie.

"Cause you were still asleep when I warned you" Callie replied, smiling sweetly and going over to sit at the table. Adelaide scowled, but followed and soon they were all eating silently. Well, relatively silently

"Angel, the food goes _in_ your mouth" said Callie, looking at the rice crispie covered 4 year old who was grinning brightly. Jess and Don smiled at the sight, watching as Callie attempted to clean up her younger sister.

"But I did get some in my mouth!" Annabel insisted, her hazel eyes wide and innocent.

"Of course Angel. But how did you manage to get it in your hair" retaliated Callie, brushing several rice crispies out of Angel's curly strawberry blonde hair.

"I dunno" she shrugged and continued "eating". Callie shook her head, giving up. 5 minutes later they were all finished and Ellie turned to Jess and Don.

"Are there any showers here that we can use?" she asked and the detectives nodded.

"Yeah, I can show you" said Jess, getting up from the table and gesturing for the 4 girls to follow her. Jess and the girls got several inquisitive looks as they walked through the crime lab and Jess assumed that it was something to do with rice crispie covered Annabel because everyone should have heard that they were there by now.

She led them to the girls locker room and showed them the showers.

"Will you be alright?" she asked, knowing that they probably wouldn't want her to stand watching while they showered. All four of them nodded

"I have a photographic memory Jess, I know the way back. Thank you" said Callie and Jess nodded once before leaving.

"Okay, Ellie, Addy you guys get in your own showers and I will help Angel, okay?" Callie instructed and her sisters nodded before stripping down and getting in their respected cubicles.

"You're a mess Angel" Callie said affectionately, looking down at her, now wet little sister. Annabel nodded and grinned but allowed her older sister to wash all the rice crispies off her body and out of her hair. They finished quickly and got dressed in new clothes. They were significantly more comfortable in these clothes, their "weekend clothes". Callie was in well worn black jeans and a blue tank top, with matching converses on her feet. She tied her curly dark hair up in a ponytail and looked around to inspect the others. Elina was in black cargo shorts and a green tank top with matching sneakers and her wavy brown hair was also in a ponytail. Adelaide had a yellow and white sundress on with white tights and closed toe sandals. She had left her straight blonde hair out in a yellow ribbon. Annabel had pink shorts and a white top on. Her strawberry blonde curls were also out, coming to rest on her shoulders and she had pink flip flops on her feet.

"Everyone ready?" asked Callie and the all nodded, ready to meet the 2 detectives who had been caring for them back in the break room. Annabel pulled on Callie's shirt, asking to be picked up and after she was safely in her sisters arms they set off, Callie using her photographic memory to remember the way through the crime lab. They made it back, however when they arrived, neither Don nor Jess was waiting for them. Instead, a short brunette women and a tall male wearing glasses were.

"Um, were are Don and Jess?" whispered Adelaide so that only her sisters could hear.

"I don't know" replied Ellie, silently asking the same thing. At that moment, the 2 unfamiliar people turned to face the girls, warm smiles on their faces.

"Hi I'm Lindsay and this is Danny. Don and Jess asked us to watch you while they went home to shower and stuff" introduced the women, smiling kindly at the girls.

"Hi, I'm Callie and this is Elina, Adelaide and Annabel" she said pointing to each person as she said their name. An hour or so later, Don and Jess showed back up at the break room, much to the relief of almost all its occupants. The youngest 3 were nervous, all quietly doing their own thing while Callie was studying the 2 adults. Danny and Lindsay were talking quietly but neither of the felt comfortable under Callie intense gaze, so when the detectives re-entered the room, the 2 CSI's let out a relieved breath

"Hey guys" they greeted the partners as they made their way toward the door. The 4 adults met in the middle and Jess laughed at the looks on her friends faces.

"Let me guess, Callie spent the last hour staring at you?" the 2 CSI's blanched, how had she known that?, but blushed at the thought of being made uncomfortable by a 13 year old. They muttered the affirmative and left the room. Jess and Don turned to find the girls staring at them.

"You disappeared" Adelaide said accusingly, making the detectives immediately feel guilty "But at least you came back. Most people never do" she shrugged before going back to her drawing.

"We will be going to the safe house in about an hour. We just need to check in at the precinct and then go shopping for supplies" said Jess. She felt a small weight in her lap and looked down to see Annabel sitting there, looking up at her with trusting eyes. She was pleasantly surprised and she wrapped her arms loosely around her.

"What supplies?" asked Ellie, looking up from yet another book.

"Food, toys, clothes things like that. You guys can't live out of those backpacks forever"

"You don't need to spend any money on us, we are fine, really" insisted Ellie but Don and Jess just smiled.

"Don't worry Ellie, it's not our money. The city would be paying for it. It's fine, promise" said Don and the young girl relaxed. They packed up their stuff and headed to the parking lot. They passed Mac and Stella on the way, who smiled and said 'Bye'. The quick drive to the precinct was filled with chatter and laughter and Jess was struck with how different today was from the day they first met. Then, most driving was done in silent or with the girls chattering quietly in Greek so that neither Jess or Don could understand them. Today however, the girls were laughing and joking with the 2 detectives and there was no discomfort. They arrived at the precinct and it got quiet. Elina and Callie remembered that the first time they walked in, everyone was staring at them and whispering, while Adelaide and Annabel didn't remember the unfamiliar place as both were asleep, or almost asleep when they arrived.

"It's okay. Everyone knows why you're here now" comforted Don, noticing how nervous the 2 eldest girls instantly became. Callie grabbed Annabel and Adelaide hopped out of the car before they followed the detectives into the precinct. Don was right. This time when they entered the precinct, some looked up but looked away almost instantly and others didn't even bother to look up. Jess and Don led them into the Captain's office and they sat down- Ellie and Adelaide on one seat, Callie and Annabel on another and Jess in another. Don stood behind Jess, his hand on the back of her chair.

"You wanted to see us sir" he said, looking at the captain. The older man nodded

"Yes. This shouldn't take long, Detective Flack. I just wanted to see how the investigation was coming and inform you about the safe house"

"The investigation is going well. Because Callie got a good look at the perpetrator and could give us a perfect description we know who we are looking for. Unfortunately, this also meant that the man got a good look at Callie" reported Flack in a professional voice.

"Good. The safe house is ready but isn't stocked with any food, so you will need to get that. The address has already been inputted in your GPS. I expect updates every hour. You can go" he said, dismissing them. The 6 of them left the captains office and as soon as they were out the door, Callie shuddered.

"I don't like him" she stated simply

"Why?" asked Jess but she already had a good idea.

"He reminds me of my foster father" Jess was spot on in her thoughts. They all got in the car and drove to a mall about 10 minutes away from the safe house, which was an hour away from the precinct.

**Please read and review like always!  
Alexis**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Thank you for your reviews, they make my day! This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Emilia, the one person in the world who knows me better than anyone- miss u Emi!**

**Alexis**

Chapter 5

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with F!" said Adelaide. They had started playing I spy about 15 minutes ago and their 'spys' were getting more and more ridiculous.

"Addy, there is nothing starting with F anywhere" said Annabel, who was looking around at the suburbs, bored.

"Just guess!" Addy exclaimed.

"Fence?" Jess guessed but Addy shook her head. They went through 'food', 'friends', 'family', 'foof chair', 'Frisbee' and 'furniture', all getting no's from Adelaide, or in one case a 'what is a foof chair?', which then prompted a 15 minute explanation of foof chairs.

"Do you give up?" she asked gleefully, excited at winning but everyone shook their heads. Callie looked around and spotted something

"Fridge!" she yelled and Adelaide groaned in disappointment

"Yes" she said sadly but was immediately happy when Callie started. They got through Callie, Elina, Jess, Don and Adelaide again before they arrived at the mall. They decided to do clothes and toys first and food last. They made their way to JC Penneys and started with Annabel. She was ecstatic, bouncing around the clothes with excitement. It was autumn so she picked out various T-shirts, shorts, long pants, jackets and 2 dresses. Adelaide, Elina and Callie all got similar things in various designs and colors. They then went in various direction to find toys and things to do. Don took Callie and Adelaide while Jess took Elina and Annabel. Don, Callie and Adelaide went to the sports store in the mall to look for things for Callie. She looked like she was heaven. She had only ever had a single soccer ball but in the shop they had everything.

"You can have anything you want" said Don before Callie shot off around the store, stopping at everything. Half an hour later Don found her, trying on various pairs of sneakers at the back of the store. Beside her she had several pairs of shorts and sports bras, a basketball, a packet of tennis balls, 2 tennis racquets, a volleyball and net and a Frisbee.

"Almost done Lia?" he asked as she found the perfect pair of shoes.

"Yep, I'm done now. We just have to pay" They stopped off at the art and craft supply store next, where they spent half an hour listening to Adelaide 'oo-ing' and 'ah-ing' at every second item on the shelf. They meet back up with Jess, Elina and Annabel outside JC Penneys an hour after they went their separate ways.

"Find everything okay?" Jess asked, looking at the numerous bags the 3 of them were holding.

"Yep. I've never seen someone so excited when looking at sports and art supplies" Don joked back, causing Callie and Adelaide to blush furiously, a first for them.

"Same here. I thought I was going to have to drag these two out of the bookstore" the detectives laughed at the blushing children. They made their way to the food store, prepared to spend hours getting all the food supplies they would need. They had no idea how long they were going to be playing house.

"You have a beautiful family" commented the women behind the check-out counter, Felicity, as her name tag said.

"Thank you" replied Don, not bothering to correct her before they left the store. Jess and the girls- mainly Callie and Elina- were in shock from the previous comments and Don's lack of correction. They walked to the car silently, everyone lost deep in their own thought. Don was wondering why he didn't correct the women behind the counter-was it because he couldn't be bothered explaining it to her, or was it something else? Jess was still in a state of shock from Don's comment and was also wondering why he didn't correct Felicity. Could he possibly return her feeling? _Don't be silly Jessica_ she mentally scolded herself for even thinking of that ludicrous idea. Callie was feeling all warm inside. She hadn't been called part of a family since her parents death when she was 6 years old. Her foster parents always said "I'm so an so and this is my husband/wife so an so and these are our foster children" they always emphasized the word _foster_. She thought back on the last week with Don and Jess and realized that she had felt more loved after spending a week with the 2 homicide detectives then she had in all the time she had spent in foster care. It brought a small smile to her face, which Don noticed

"What are you thinking about Lia?" he asked, looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"Nothing" she replied, obviously lying.

"Well, you're smiling about something" was his reply but he dropped the question, turning his attention back to driving.

"I might just tell you one day" she whispered, so softly that she didn't think he heard her, but his small smile was proof that he had. 2 minutes later they pulled up at a 2 storey, brick and wood house with a huge front yard. They got all their stuff out of the boot of the car and made their way to the front door. Don put his bags on the floor and opened the large oak door to reveal a wide open space that served as a hallway. They spent the next half hour exploring the house and debating on rooms. It was finally decided that Callie and Annabel would share one room, Elina and Adelaide another with Jess and Don in the master bedroom.

"You know we won't be sleeping" said Jess, blushing at the thought of sharing a room with the man she would do anything for. The older 3 girls were lost on answers but it was Annabel who supplied the answer

"It'll be like a real family. Mommy and Daddy have to share" she said innocently, unaware of the implications of her simple statement. Jess and Don blushed and looked down but put up no more fight. At around 5 that afternoon, after they were all settled in their rooms, the neighbors showed up on their doorstep. It was Adelaide who answered the door, looking startled when they asked to see her parents but led them in and went to find Jess and Don. The 2 detectives were the kitchen, cooking and discussing their cover story. They couldn't reveal to anyone that they were cops protecting witnessing and living in a safe house. They had decided on being a married couple with their children who had moved from the city to raise their kids. They were discussing meaningless things when Addy showed up with 4 people tailing her. She walked over to Don, who was leaning against the counter and pulled on his hand. He bent down to her level and she whispered in his ear

"They were asking for my parents, so I brought them to you" Don stood up and reached down to take their small 7 year old in his arms. Addy surprised him by laying her head on his shoulder but he didn't show it.

"Hi I'm Don and this is Jessica. I see you've met one of our kids" he said, nodding at both Jess and Adelaide when he introduced them. Jess stopped cooking and walked over to Don's side.

"We're your neighbors. I'm Anna Cole and this is my husband Drake" said a small blonde women, gesturing to the tall brunette man beside her "and our children Sydney" she pointed to a small blonde girl of about 6 "and Marcus" who was the blonde baby in Drake's arms.

"Nice to meet you. We have 3 other children who you have yet to meet" said Jess, playing the part of 'mother' perfectly "Could you go get your sisters please" Addy nodded and after Don put her down she went running off in search of her 3 sisters. She arrived 3 minutes later with her sisters in tow

"Here they are" she said proudly, gesturing to her sisters. Don and Jess looked at the 3 girls in surprise- they were absolutely _covered_ in dirt.

"What happened?" asked Jess as Callie, Elina and Annabel walked over to their 'parents'.

"We were playing Frisbee and it got a bit competitive" explained Callie shyly.

"Well, these are our neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Cole and their children Sydney and Marcus. These are our other children" the Cole's looked slightly surprised at the children's appearances and none of them thought it had anything to do with the dirt. Don and Jess knew that Callie could easily pass for their biological daughter with her dark curls and bright blue eyes and that brunette Elina, with her chocolate eyes might also but asking them to believe that blonde haired, blue eyed Adelaide and strawberry blonde, hazel eyed Annabel were theirs biologically was ridiculous. Seeing the looks on the Cole's faces' Callie was quick to help

"They are adopted" she said pointing to Addy and Angel. She obviously came to the same conclusion, that her and Elina could pass for biological daughters but the younger 2 definitely wouldn't "I'm Emaline, and this is Madeline, Jaida and Evangeline" Don and Jess threw questioning looks at each other, and then Callie, but went along with it.

"Those are beautiful names" said Mrs. Cole, Anna, addressing the 4 children.

"Thank you" all 4 said in unison. After a few more minutes of getting to know each other, the Cole's left the other's to their thoughts.

"Why did you change your names?" asked Don, looking at Callie inquisitively.

"For the same reason you said you 2 were married and we were your children" she replied "Besides, it not like we changed them dramatically. The names I gave are our middle names. That's why I call Annabel Angel, from Evangeline"

Over dinner they got their story straight. Don and Jess were 32 and met in college. They had been married for 10 years. Callie, or Emaline, is 11- they thought she could definitely pass as younger than 13- and was born the year before they were married. Elina, or Madeline, is 9 also being able to pass as younger and born 9 months after their wedding and honeymoon. After that, they decided to adopt Adelaide, or Jaida, and Annabel, or Evangeline, when they met them threw their work- they were both cops they didn't change that. The girls were 4 and 1 respectively when they were adopted and are their real ages. They were adopted 3 years ago.

"Does this mean we get to call you Mom and Dad?" asked Addy at the table, looking somewhat…hopeful?

"Yes, you have to otherwise our story won't really be believable. When Danny and Lindsay come over, they will be using covers as your aunt and uncle, as will Mac, Stella and Sheldon" said Don, explaining their cover to the girls.

**Authors Note: Please read and review, like always! It may be a while before I update again because my parents are taking Kayte, Summer, Evangeline, Danny and I to France. I will update as soon as possible. Promise.**

**Alexis**


	6. Author's Note

Hi everyone , OMG it's been sooooooo long since I've updated this story but my muse has finally returned YAY!. I'm taking into consideration your reviews- especially the ones saying that you would like them to have some "family" type moments in the next chapter or so. Unfortunately, I've never had any of those moments- at least not with my parents- so if you wouldn't mind sharing some of your own for this story- it would be greatly appreciated. Or even if you just have an idea of the type of things I could write about- the suggestions would be great. I have a few ideas that I need to get down onto paper, so hopefully the next chapter should be up within the next week or so. I'm so sorry for the long wait but thanks for sticking with me.

Alexis


End file.
